


Vance Medici is Dawn

by fromunderthegaytree



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Late at Night, M/M, Sleeping Together, Supernatural shit yo, Watching Someone Sleep, night and day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromunderthegaytree/pseuds/fromunderthegaytree
Summary: Pete can't fall asleep but wonders what Vance is.





	

Pete opens his eyes slowly and he sees red. He sees the blocky red numbers on his alarm clock. They read 3:21. It was early morning and dark. The only source of light were the blocky letters. He's under layers of blankets and in his best PJs but he's cold and he can't help it.  
He starts shivering, his body shaking quietly as turns on his side.   
Away from the clock. He sees him and for some reason it all feels bizarre. Like a dream, but it feels so vivid. Especially the small breath caught in his throat. He looks at Vance, him. He's sleeping beside him, peaceful as ever, like cold wasn't anything. Pete observed him, in the soft red light and dark.   
He had a soft round face when he slept, different from when he was awake. When he was awake, his face was stern and strong. He had miserable green eyes, unblinking and glaring. He had soft purple bags tucked underneath those scorn filled eyes. Here, sleeping, he didn't. His eyes were close but his eyelids looked light. His hair usually worn into a pompadour hung loose. He looked like every other boy. Except not a cold hard greaser who loved cars and girls but who wanted to be accepted by their parents, hugged and okay.   
Pete stared at the sleeping boy, who's face was as relaxed as the moon during day.   
Pete thought, wondering. 'Who was day and who was night?' He wanted to say night. He was cold and vicious, but also lonely and when he gave Pete looks of disappointment, it was for sure. Then he remembered, those cold eyes could be bright. Brighter than any light on the Christmas tree, lighter than kids blowing bubbles on a Sunday morning. Then the daylight innocence dawned on Vance but Pete saw him as both. He was both the storm and the calm before it. He decided then: Vance was dawn. Parts of him were the dark night still looming, dangerous and reckless. Cold and mysterious, unforgiving but dawn had the crack of light. The soft colours touching the darkness slowly.   
Pete closed his eyes, satisfied with his answer before waking up.   
He turned to his clock: 5:00. He sighed, feeling the pinkish/orange colours from the sun peeking through his blinds. Dawn.   
He turned to Vance but only found a spot empty.


End file.
